Come Home
by XxAzucar89xX
Summary: Merlin esta actuando raro y Arthur también. Secretamente han optado en no hablarse, evitándose en cualquier parte. Pero Arthur ya no lo soporta. Aparentemente creía que podría vivir con ello. El problema es Merlin, esta diferente con él. Sus amigos ya comienzan a notarlo. Y para aruinar más la situación la llegada de un viejo conocido afectará más su relación. AU [Merthur]
1. Come Home -Intro

**4 AÑOS**

**CUATRO AÑOS**

_**(Come Home)- **_Titulo En Ingles

**PARTE I**

_**I'll Never Forget You**_

―Me sorprende que lo hicieras apropósito. ― Se lo dice muy desilusionada ― ¿Como olvidarías el cumpleaños de Arthur? Es verdaderamente imposible.― Es claro que este molesta, no era una buena excusa el decírselo. Pero era lo único que tenía en mente, al encontrársela en el campus universitario. No es que la odie, es su amiga, una amiga desde siempre, pero que en ocasiones osa entrometerse en su vida.

No desea darle la contra, si no, aceptar el regaño y el sermón que tiene preparado para él.

― ¡Merlin! ― reclama su nombre, para ver si ha prestado atención. De hecho el ni siquiera ha contado con la oportunidad de volver agregar algo en su defensa.

Y ahora que la observa, se siente un poco raro, sobre todo cuando se le viene a la memoria el día que una vez la rechazo, no comprende porque ahora eso está en su cabeza, si fue hace bastante tiempo. Simplemente no la veía como algún interés amoroso. Para él es solo la amiga, o una hermana. Y más aun, se mantuvo a conservar ese lado todo por mantener el código de mejor amigo. Lo que lo lleva a pensar en Arthur.

― Tranquila Gwen, solo es un cumpleaños. ― lo dice como si nada― No es la boda del siglo. ¡Correcto!

― Últimamente no eres tu.― Y parecer que esto va viniendo desde hace tiempo. Merlín reacciona sorprendido por esa acusación.

― ¿Cómo? ¡Gwen, vamos no pasa nada con migo! ― sonríe para tranquilizarla― Solo que no veo el problema, en no asistir a una fiesta.

― ¡Pero se trata de nuestro amigo! Después de todo…― deja las últimas palabras al aire, sabe que no hay necesidad de volvérselo a recalcar por ello. Es claro que no es como para Merlín, seguir abordando el tema.

― Y bien…continua.― Además no entiende porque la mujeres siempre tratan de parecer un mínimo detalle en extenderlo como un problema. Pero para Gwen, es descubrir que Merlín esconde detrás de todos sus pensamientos racionales, algo intocable. El cual teme descubrir, viéndose a sí mismo como el malo en esta historia.

― Vosotros sois muy amigos. ― agrega de pronto. Y ell lo recibe como si se tratara de dardos en su contra ― Debe existir una razón, ¿volvió a pasar lo mismo? ― indaga fijando sus ojos sobre él, viéndose muy segura de lo que piensa. Siempre es perceptiva, cuando se trata de leer las emociones de las personas. En especial con Merlín, que conoce la causa y el efecto que le atentan siempre ¿O tal vez la suma de experiencias, le lleva a pensar en Arthur? Merlín no la culpa.

Todos sus pleitos, sus discusiones, vienen de la mano de Arthur. Antecediendo en quien da el primer paso, El que se decide por pedir disculpas, donde la mayoría de ellas, deberían venir de Arthur y no por parte de Merlín.

Sin embargo Merlin siempre tuvo una lista en mente ¿Por qué durar sus enojos? ¿Para qué seguir molestos? En opinión, es algo estúpido. Son pequeñeces, son cosas sin sentido. Pero como cada pleito debe a su _"siempre existe una razón"_

De todos modos… no es así. Esta vez no es cualquier pequeñez. Tampoco un pleito. Es su molesto silencio, lo que le está costando su amistad, es como si de pronto decidieran no hablarse más, solo que no nunca ocurrió ese día para ponerse de acuerdo.

Es por eso que Merlin se siente peor al escucharle decir que: es Arthur otra vez. Pero no es así. No es Arthur directamente. Lo que en verdad le molesta, porque quiere creer que es eso. Se trata de un asunto, el que no deje de lado el tema de Kilgharrah (Killian).

Si bien es una razón, existen otras más en la lista de Merlin, pero que aun no se llegara a descubrir.

―Indirectamente, si. ― responde flojo, luego de presionar sus labios, para morderlos inconscientemente. No era lo que había planeado en decirle. Pero llego a la conclusión de que quizás pondría final con su conversación con Gwen .

― Se trata de tu hermano ¿verdad? ― Le sorprende que ella sea segura de lo que dice, porque no le llevo demasiado tiempo en deducirlo. Además, no es un secreto como se suponía que fuera. Gwen conoce solo un tercio de aquel asunto. Así que se ve obligado a confirmar.

―Sí…― responde forzadamente. Soplando con todo el aire en sus pulmones.―Sigue culpándolo.

― Oh― se abstiene en agregar algo mas― Yo…― carraspea un poco, porque esto le tomo por sorpresa. ― Lo lamento…. ¿Y cómo esta él? ― Pregunta como si no se sienta afectada.

― Bien, de hecho se siente libre. ― Suelta irónico. Permitiéndole el paso de reír en el tema.

Gwen luego se deja contagiar por la carcajada de Merlin. Y ríen tanto por un buen rato.

―Me alegra por Killian. ― suspira, recordándolo a él― Pero no deberías arruinarlo. ― cambia de pronto.

―Lo sé.

― Se que lo sabes, pero recuerda todo lo que pasaste. Y ahora que Arthur está aquí, de vuelta. ― Amonesta sabiendo que Merlin, se molestaría por oírle decir algo que ya sabe.

― Todo lo que pasamos Gwen... ― le corrige― Regreso y nadie se lo esperaba. ― levanta la mirada hacia otro lado, es tormentoso recordar aquellos días.

― Merlín… Tú fuiste el único hasta el final. Yo…― Confiesa a medias y aunque de pronto sienta la mirada de Merlin sobre su cabeza, esperando entenderle a que se refiere. ― Ya sabes…― suelta―Por eso es que volví con Lancelot, creí que…

― Gwen, ¡ Gwen! tranquila― Le refrena con una mano sobre su hombros, porque no quiere oír esa parte. Además no tiene porque sentirse mas dolida por el tema, y verla llorar― Te entiendo.

― Si lo entiendes, quiero que sepas que sucederá de nuevo. Vosotros dos sois amigos, desde que eran niños. ¿No lo arruines? ― Le advirtió, porque sabía que esto venia desde algunos meses, notando a Merlin mas reservado cuando ambos están bajo el mismo techo.

Merlin esta anonadado por sus palabras, mientras en su cerebro forma un ¡OH! mental.

―Son como la uña y la mugre― Gwen se lo dice con una sonrisa.

― ¡Ya! Pero todos saben que… ― busca completar la última frase con un tono dramático.― Soy la uña y él la mugre― Sonrie una vez más recalcarlo con burla.

Gwen cierra los ojos levemente molesta, tiene ganas de golpearlo, por decir algo estúpido e infantil como eso.

Y parece ser, que la conversación no va por ningún lado, cuando nada está claro para Gwen, ¿Por qué Merlín lo olvidaría? No tiene sentido.

― Sigo sin creerlo. ― insiste― Ese día, te esperamos. ― Niega con la cabeza para sí misma. ― Muchos vinieron…excepto tú.

Merlín cree que acabara por escuchar todo acerca de la fiesta, la cual se propuso a sí mismo no asistir.

―Habría ido― confiesa― Pero sabes cómo es Vivian.

― ¿Cómo? Espera. Cuéntame, ¿qué paso? Un momento ¿Es culpa de Vivian?― procesa rápidamente.

No puede creer que Gwen, nombrara con tanto desprecio el nombre de la rubia.

― Conversaba con Gilli después de la reunión de clases. Y Vivian se movía como polilla por todos lados. Se acerco a nosotros, pero ella solo hablo a Gilli…

― ¡Oh! Sí ¡Gilli estuvo en la fiesta! ― Resuena interrumpiendo a Merlín. ― Oh lo siento, continua.

― Le advirtio que no se olvidara del miércoles. ― Gwen pone una cara de incredulidad escuchando el relato. ― Me atreví a preguntarle a Vivian, solo por curiosidad, y me respondió que se trataba de una fiesta en la facultad. Y el resto de la historia no tenía nada que ver con Arthur. ― Le asegura, mostrándose completamente ingenuo.

Así que si hubo circunstancias.

― ¿Y no te diste la idea de que pudo ser? Estuviste cerca de saberlo. ― le señala con la mano.

― ¡Claro Gwen! Tenía en la cabeza la fecha próxima como si fuera un Androi. ― dice sarcástico.

― ¡Merlin!― chilla su nombre mientras le asesta el golpe en el brazo.

― ¡Ouch!

― Vi-vian― murmura con desprecio.

― No es su culpa. Solo he estado muy ocupado con lagunas materias. Quizás creyó que ya lo sabía, y que me hacia el tonto. Además todos saben que Arthur es mi amigo. Pero que también puedo olvidarme que día estamos― finaliza mientras se frota el brazo.

― Bien Merlín.

Como odia pasar por un momento incomodo, como este. Sin embargo ella parce llevarlo como si nada, mientras la ve arreglarse el pelo, reacomodar los libros bajo se brazo, y dar un paso hacia atrás.

― ¿Te vas?

― Si, nos vemos el Lunes próximo. Cuidate ― la ve alejarse, sin darle tiempo a procesar.

― ¿lunes? ― alza la voz algo asustado, provocando que volteara para él.

― Tranquilo, no se trata de otro cumpleaños. Estaré ocupada toda esta semana. Solo nos veremos el lunes, o tal vez otro día.

― Sigues echándomelo en cara. ¿No? ― levanta la mano, para señalarle dramáticamente.― Eres mala Gwen. ― Ella ríe al ver la cara graciosa que pone Merlin.

Tras haber dado media vuelta y avanzado unos metros, sonríe para sí misma, pero hace un alto para volverlo a ver. Merlin continúa parado en el sitio, tecleando su móvil.

― ¡Hey! ― llama de nuevo su atención. ― ¡Arréglalo Merlin! ― Él no tiene de otra más que asentir, algo que solo puede entender y que el resto de las personas no.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

En el momento que abrió la puerta de casa, solo deseo subir sin contratiempos hasta su habitación, era lo único que tenía en mente desde que salió de clases, solo pensar en la comodidad de su cama.

Los días de universidad son verdaderamente agotables, además que últimamente vive con la idea de evitar a toda costa a cierta persona.

Fue una suerte no encontrarse este día con Arthur, no como los otros donde hacia lo imposible para evitarle. Además que Arthur curse dos años menos lo mantiene a raya, de lo contrario estaría en sus mismas clases. De todas formas solo compartirían aleatoriamente o coincidirían con algunas materias. Pero la realidad es que Arthur ahora cursa el tercer año y difícilmente lo verá en alguna de sus clases por que él está en su último grado.

Con este pensamiento termina de lanzar su mochila contra una de las esquinas de su habitación, dejándose caer al suelo.

Extendiendo toda su humanidad, para relajar su espalda, brazos y piernas. Esta tan acostumbrado al silencio de casa, que no ha notado a Gaius, ni a Killian y solo se queda durante unos cortos minutos, hasta que ve la necesidad de ir a buscarlos.

Baja rápidamente las escaleras, caminando por la sala hasta llegar a la cocina. Parece ser que todo sigue en orden, eso le da la idea de que deberá ir a comprar la cena. Pero la presencia de su tío barre con sus pensamientos.

― ¡Gaius! ― saluda viéndolo buscar algo en las alacenas.

― Hola Muchacho… ― lo saluda al aire, pendiente de reacomodar los frasquitos― Ya que estas aquí… ― añade con aire acabado ― Necesito que vayas al Supermercado. ― alcanzándole la lista y el dinero en sus manos.

― ¡Oh! ¡Pero acabo de llegar!― se niega tomar la hojita azul. ― ¡Estoy cansado! Y no he ido al lavabo aun.

― Creerme no eres el único cansado. Y que te he dicho sobre lavarte las manos después de llegar. Bien. Cuando termines, esto estará aquí― le señala dejándolo sobre la mesa.

Merlín suspira derrotado.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Al llegar al lavabo, deja correr el agua. Junta sus manos, para poder llenarlas y mojarse la cara. La sensación es refrescante que repite por segunda vez, sus manos recorren detrás de su cabeza bajándolos lateramente sobre su cuello. No había nada menor que esto.

Busca observarse detenidamente al espejo, viendo su rostro cansado y las pequeñas bolsa debajo de sus ojos que llaman su atención. No puede olvidar la conversación que sostuvo con Gwen, y toda la preocupación que carga en mente.

― " Soy una terrible persona" ― Se mira atentamente, mientras piensa en ese asunto que ha estado pisándole los talones. El realmente nunca le haría eso, pero dado a que las cosas resultan como jamás se planea.

Resopla contra el espejo impregnándolo de vapor, toma una toalla para limpiarla. Pero a medida el espejo le muestra la ventana del cuarto de aseo que se ubica detrás de él. Es inusual que esté completamente abierta, usualmente solo deja las persianas.

Aquello inmediatamente llama su atención. Antes de que tomara el extremo, contempla la vista que da la calle, al enorme árbol que da sombra en días soleados y a la casa de enfrente. Nunca antes se dio la oportunidad de volver apreciarla, a pesar de esa sensación horrible que llega a formarse.

La enorme casa llego a ser propiedad, de aquella familia de Arthur.

― ¡Merlin! ― El grito de Gaius le provoca un sobre salto― ¡Date prisa! Necesito hacer la cena― El aviso de su tío es de menos, con un rápido movimiento cierra la ventana, limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones antes de salir.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, su amistad con Arthur murió hace bastante tiempo, no existe ninguna forma que vuelvan a ser como en los viejos tiempos. No hay esa necesidad imperiosa de continuar porque ya no son unos críos ni un par adolescente, ambos tiene una vida por su lado y un círculo de amigos diferentes. Es como si volvieras a un viejo hábito, o retomaras de nuevo algo que dejaste abandonado por cierto tiempo. Si bien se cuestione muchas veces, trata de manejarlo y pensar no demasiado a estas alturas.

Pero desde su regreso, la razón de su vínculo siempre lo llamo el deber de amigo. El dejarlo de lado no estaba en su plan, a pesar del mar de confusiones presionando dentro, no lo abandono, pero ahora, las cosas se tornaron diferentes y necesita saber qué hacer, hallar una solución, una señal o una puerta de escape.

Estuvo caminando perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta que había cruzado la avenida, tuvo suerte de no ser atropellado. Pero habría servido de señal.

Merlín niega consigo mismo por pensar aquello. Gaius lo remataria al enterarse por aquella idea bizarra.

Bufo al ver a un grupo montados en bicicletas, aquello le golpea de nuevo a sus recuerdos.

― _Cuando comenzó…_―recuerda los años, luego los siguientes, en especial ese día cuando él regreso.

Fueron cuatro largos años, tan distanciados, sin ninguna comunicación, excepto los encuentros casuales, pero sin palabras, solo miradas, miradas que se evitan conectar una contra la otra.

Que solo por educación y obligación se veían solo para saludarse, sin antes apuntar a otras direcciones antes de verse al rostro y menos a los ojos.

Alguien dijo que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Habría tratado en descubrir la respuesta que necesitaba.

En aquel tiempo hubo más silencio, tiempos eternos, nostálgicos y de discreción. Existe tanto que decir, que reclamar, pero todo ese momento jamás fue aprovechado. Donde ni siquiera se dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. Ni hablar, ni pensarlo, ni a donde le llevaría una conversación. Solo plantadas en sus mentes, buscando la forma de cómo decirlo mientras persisten inmóviles, intactos.

Uno frente al otro.

No se trata de una simple amistad, porque no lo es, no es una simple y cualquier amistad. Hay más, contiene más, es algo que jamás vieron crecer, porque cuando la vives ignoras ese detalle.

Y esto es aquella prueba de que es familiar, que es parte de ti. Pero que no tiene forma. No sabes cómo definirla, pero que está allí.

― ¿_olvidarlo?_― Se cuestiona así mismo, sujetando un frasco de mermelada con ambas manos. Contemplando el nombre comercial y el dibujo de una anciana sonriente. Se ve demasiado raro porque el lio lo está volviendo loco, el hablarle a un simple frasco ― jamás se olvida. ― le se responde en voz alta.

Una señora con canasta en brazo, que pasea por el mismo pasillo le mira despectivamente al oírlo hablar solo. Puede sentir el escudriño y esa sonrisa detrás de su nuca. Espera que no crea que sufra de algún problema psicopatológico. Esto solo le pasa por hablarle a uno de eso frascos, y con rabia acaba uno dentro del carrito de compras.

Alejándose en busca del siguiente pasillo, para terminar con la lista de compras.

Odiaría el tener la lista en papel azul, no puede creer que una simple hoja azulada le recordara el lugar donde lo compro. Este fue uno de sus últimos obsequios compartidos a la salida de una librería. Las ganas de comprimirlo y hacerlo una pelota muerden dentro. Pero es solo un ente que no tiene la culpa.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Camina con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando con burla como ella escoge, observa y compra, cada artículo para el hogar en la dichosa sección del enorme supermercado. El hecho de acompañarle solo es por seguridad, no gusto, ni afinidad.

Le recuerda tanto a Merlín.

― _Aquel pequeño Idiota_―

Desde su regreso nada cambio, las cosas aparentemente se conservaron, todo parecía ser demasiado normal incluso estar al lado de sus amigos, las bromas las risas. A demás en observar ciertos tics naturales en él, sus manías que jodidamente lo maravillaban y a la vez lo irritaban.

Arthur conoce tan bien a Merlín y su manierismo al hablar, no dejando en paz las cosas que están al alcance de su mano. Lo cual lo pone nervioso al verlas en constante movimiento. Solían sacarle desquicio como la última vez pero ahora lo dejan con aire maravillado.

No fue consciente de que sonreía estúpidamente cuando estaba cerca, conversando, mientras sus manos lo hipnotizaban, tamborileando, piqueando la madera; como si contemplara un tipo de arte mágico. Hasta que Morgana reparo con una mirada, la cual no supo descifran bien a que venía aquello. Él solía detenerlas colocando de golpe sus manos sobre ellas .Pero ahora se contiene, no como aquella vez y ganándose la segunda mirada divertida de su media hermana.

Creyó volver a los viejos tiempos, sin necesidad de disculparse por ese silencio de cuatro años. Ni por los últimos meses, donde Arthur sentenciaba a Merlín, diciéndole que jamás volvería. Que no lo haría, que se olvidara de aquella idea.

Pero Merlín persistió, creía en lo imposible, el lo sabía, lo presentía. El tuvo la esperanza de que regresara.

Y ese día llego, cuando reapareció ante su vista, ocupando la última banca en compañía de su sutil hermana, bueno media hermana. Y cronológicamente no recuerda como sucedió después.

Pero para Merlín no dura mucha esa clase de pantalla, abandonando el seguir con este tipo de farsa, nunca quiso ponerle este tipo de nombre a su reencuentro. Pero es mejor, es una farsa, una mentira el creer que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pero no es así. Y nadie comprende que no es fácil.

Arthur se empeña en seguir, Merlín no. Duele notarlo como lo evade, como lo evita. Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de…

― Arthur― interrumpe Morgana, colocando una mano sobre su brazo. No la vio venir, ni darse cuenta que llegaron a uno de los cajeros.

― ¿Qué?― responde molesto por eso.

― ¿No es Merlín? ― le señala con la cabeza.

A tres cajeros del lado izquierdo, esta la figura de Merlín, haciendo fila. Frunce al ver que apenas alcanza a ver su cabello, apeteciblemente suave como el de Morgana y apunto de pagar.

No puede creerlo, es una coincidencia el encontrarlo aquí.

Aunque tan lejos, como si él mismo se permitiera estar. Arthur tiene el impulso de corre hasta él. Y se maldice por ello dando un segundo vistazo por un largo rato.

**Continuará….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte I**

**Capitulo 2**

Se siente tan bien, mojarse la cara bajo una etérea lluvia que poco a poco cae sobre su pelo y sus ropas.

Merlín baja la cabeza para sentirla sobre su cuello, justo en el punto naciente de la espina dorsal. Es reconfortante, apacible, suave como una caricia.

No hay otra opción que mojarse. Bien, podría esperar bajo los corredores del estacionamiento, o hallar una parada de taxis, pero hay demasiada gente haciendo lo mismo.

Y planea caminar de regreso a casa..

Caminar es su mejor opción, pero para nada satisfactoria, las calles no son para tomarse a la ligera. Sacude la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

A lo lejos oyó un sonido de motor siguiéndolo de cerca.

Demasiado tarde, esta por hecho que debe voltear y encarar al conductor. Ya que sus encandilados faroles, le dan de lleno por detrás. Es cálido, pero molesta a sus ojos.

Lo ignora para seguir caminando, mientras el auto esta siguiéndolo. No es paranoia suya, presumir que el auto va siguiéndolo desde que partió del estacionamiento de SuperMaker.

Hace un alto, la paciencia se le ha agotado.

Voltea sujetando sus bolsas con fuerza, mostrándose molesto. Y antes de gritarle al conductor…

― ¡Merlin! ―

Escuchar su nombre lo deja mudo. Parpadea bajo una voz muy conocida. Es sorprendente al ver un reconocible rostro que sobre sale de la ventana del conductor.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Arthur toma las bolsas y jala de la mano a Morgana. Sin decirle nada. Apresurándose con paso largos para llegar al auto y encenderlo de una vez.

Había imaginado que tal vez podría darle alcance. Por su parte Morgana, está dispuesta a preguntarle por su repentino interés por salir y merodear el estacionamiento. Pero espera la oportunidad. Contando un total de cuatro vueltas.

Ve la frustración y la rabia en los ojos de Arthur, al no encontrar lo que busca.

― Es un escurridizo. ― Murmura.

― Tal vez no quiere ser encontrado. ― añadió con un pensamiento casual, sabiendo a que se refería.

―Estás segura. De que no… ¿nos vio?

Morgana le mira detenidamente, meditándolo en segundos. Solo le vio en las cajas, solo fue casualidad. Mueve la cabeza, lado a lado.

― No.

― Ha estado evadiéndome…― señalo.

Que podría decir ella. Negar la verdad, decirle que es solo su imaginación. Solo dedica su atención y escucharlo.

― Este año se gradúa. ―plantea una explicación.

― ¿Y? ― Señala molesto.

― Debe estar muy ocupado. Arthur, entiéndelo.

Pero Arthur sabe que hay más. Algo que no puede ver, y claramente sí los demás. Y lo único que puede entender, es que Morgana no está de su lado.

Solo necesita otra oportunidad y confirmarlo. Por ahora debería dejarlo por esta vez.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Merlin sube al auto, agradecido a su buena suerte.

― Así que eras ¡tú! Gwaine.

― ¿Qué? Os asuste.

― ¡NO!.

― ¿Estás seguro Merlin? ― mueve con gallardía su ceja derecha. A Merlín no le hace gracia.

Por lo tanto golpea a Gwaine en el muslo.

― ¡Ouch!, Esto es lo que me gano por hacerle el favor a Gaius.

― ¿Gaius, pidió que vinieras por mi?

― Sí― responde con una sonrisa.

― ¿Y por qué me seguiste de esa forma? Me habría evitado caminar y mojarme.

Gwiane suelta una risa y niega con la cabeza

― Eres predecible. Sabía que te asustarías.

― Vaya Gwaine. No sabía que tenía intenciones de matarme de un infarto.

― Eres muy joven para morir de un infarto. ―

Se sumergen en una breve pausa. Sabiendo que lo hacen para sacarse desquicio, luego ponerse a reír y olvidar en breve cualquier problema que embarga sobre sus mentes. Gwaine es un buen amigo, quizás conozca mucho de la vida de Merlín, pero aun así, eso no quiere decir que comprenda a Merlín. Nadie puede comprender a una persona. Solo sentir pena. Solo apoyar, estar allí y dar una mano, nada más. Y Gwaine lo es.

― Tu hermano esta aquí. ¿Habrá alguna reunión familiar? ― pregunta animadamente, solo para sacar el tema, sin incomodarle.

Merlín reacciona apenas ante la pregunta.

― Si él está aquí. Pero dudo, que tres personas juntas bajo el mismo techo, se le pueda llamar una reunión.

― ¡Oh! Cierto, olvide que tu hermano…

―Detesta a todos mis amigos. ―hablo por él― Gwaine, tú podrías quedar invitado. Tú si le agradas.

― Vaya me siento halagado.

―Por cierto no detesta a todos mis amigos. Solo odia a…. los Pendragón.

Gwaine sonríe lacónicamente, mirando la autopista.

―No me sorprende. Mer

Sonríe, no sabe bien porque lo hace, pero se siente bien. No es un mal chiste.

Se acomoda en el asiento y mantiene fija la mirada a través de la ventana. Gwaine tiene el impulso de llevar una mano sobres sus obscuros cabellos, para otorgarle una caricia, como un padre a su hijo.

Merlín lo necesita.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Son tres semanas después de la última visita que tuvo en casa. La vez que se despidió de su hermano, acostumbrado a sus idas y venidas. Visitas temporales… y es entrañable.

Claro que le prometió regresar, solo si era necesario.

Pasa la mano sobre su cara, olvidando el tema, solo para regresar su atención a clases. Se siente muy cansado, y eso que es su primera clase del día. Espera sobrevivir el último periodo de clases

"_3:30 pm"_

La hora esperada por todos. El inicio de puente para la próxima asignatura.

El pasillo que escoge no está muy atestado de estudiantes, y allí hay maquinas dispensadoras de golosinas, pero no le apetece ninguna esta vez. Y se detiene a mirar con desprecio la envoltura roja de un dulce de la primera fila.

"_Cuantas veces le metió en problemas. Una simple golosina."_

― Emrys._ ― _

Aquella voz lo saca de sus pensamientos. Se dirige hacia él un hombre mayor, canoso, con apenas pelo en la coronilla.

― Mr._Geoffrey_― Gira volviendo la vista hacia aquel hombre, con una cálida sonrisa.

Merlin le tiene mucho respeto a Mr. Geoffrey, quizás un docente estricto en su materia, pero ha sabido ganarse la confianza, gracias a sus esfuerzos académicos.

― He estado buscándolo. ― hablo con interés. Aunque eso no signifique, no sentirse nervioso. Es un hombre muy crítico. Pero aquello que escucha, suena como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

― ¿Si?…―

― Necesito un favor ― añadió― Para esta próxima semana. ¿Estará muy ocupado el domingo?

― No. Solo dígame

― Hable con Arthur, amigo suyo. ― al escuchar el nombre, siente un nudo en el estomago―El acepto en ayudarme, y necesito contar con su apoyo también.

― ¡Oh! Podría decirme de que se trata.

― Contáctese con Arthur. A él le explique el programa.

― Bueno yo…

Sabía que debía explicarle, que no podría. Pero imposible negarse.

― Solo dígame si puede. ― además necesita ganarse la voluntad, pero por otro lado es Arthur. ¿Qué hacer?

― Claro, solo…― Genial, acepto sabiendo que no podría contactarse.

No tiene la oportunidad de excusarse, lo apura, solo está interesado en su respuesta.

―Bien. No lo olvide. ―repuso extendiéndole la mano. Merlín corresponde dudando en decir algo y antes de que pudiera agregar una excusa, el hombre sale del lugar.

Esta es la tercera vez que pasa su mano por sus cabellos, en señal de frustración.

Acaba de aceptar un trabajo, y lo peor de todo con quien no quería ver estas próximas semanas. Todo había marchado bien, equilibradamente bien. Y ahora, está a punto de desmoronarse emocionalmente.

"_Esto es Karma"_

•∕•∕∕•∕•

_Hace 13 semanas atrás…._

_Merlin conceptualizo que las cosas, se deterioran con el tiempo. Hay cosas de las cuales, quiere entender. Aun, cuando mira aquellos ojos. ¡Lo necesitas y lo sabes!_

_Como también que conoces y que deseas saber._

_Aquella desesperación por querer demostrarlo y decirlo, recorre dentro. Siente expandiéndose sobre la punta de los dedos y los nervios intentan romperse dentro de ti._

_Pero una oleada de dudas y calma lo atenúa, lo detiene, te alivia,...pero solo para mitigar aquella sensación._

_A pesar de contenerla para la siguiente oportunidad, o no hay nada más que esperar, tal vez en años._

_Y en el momento inoportuno, cara a cara, mueres en el intento._

_Decirlo se escucha fácil en tu mente y en la realidad se convierte en algo abrumador._

_No puedes, aunque vuestros rostros estén contraídos de furia, aunque exista aquello que mirar e intentar no sonreír para no demostrar la alegría, de volver a ver aquellos ojos._

_No puedes, no resistes y algo muerde dentro, que haces que grites mentalmente, toda esa desesperación por darlo a conocer: cara a cara._

_Cierras los ojos, al igual que tus puños, debes vivir con la culpa, la culpa de guardar la verdad y demostrarle que se trata de nada. _

Está en casa, en su habitación, sobre su cama, de espaldas, y su cabeza rozando el piso. Haciendo rebotar una pelota contra la pared, el suelo y atrapándola con la mano derecha. Un mecanismo que repite distraídamente.

Hay muchos _No_. Como: No es lo que se pretende ser, pero entrañablemente, ha comenzado recordarle. No estuvo lejos, ni tan cerca, solo en otro camino distinto al suyo.

Solía ser así, cuando crecían muy cerca, corriendo, riendo, ignorando la realidad, lo que sucedía sin ver el entorno, escondidos bajo las gradas, viendo a través de esas ranuras pequeñas desde el suelo, bajo el suelo.

Son uno, dos, tres, cuatro años tal vez, tan cerrado, tan alejado, con un mutismo e indiferencia, tan cerca y tan lejos, no mas peleas, sabiendo que ya no le vería…Sabiendo que…todo dejaría de ser.

_**Continuará...**_

Gracias por el Fav y Follow. Disculpas por los errores, pero como ya dije, aun sigo buscando un beta. Ojo este es un fic está en proceso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte I**

**Capitulo 3**

Definitivamente hoy no es un buen día para Merlín. Lleva sentado horas apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano derecha, soportando el peso su pobre codo. Muere de aburrimiento.

Este es el tercer día de la semana que va sintiéndose cansado y no puede evitar cerrar los ojos, aunque lo intente e numerables veces, cada vez que sus parpados se cierran, el lucha por abrirlos. Pero el sueño es tentador

Se queda mirando largo rato al reloj. Divagando en acerca dos cosas. Falta dos horas para que la clase concluya. E irse a casa tan pronto como pueda.

― _Vamos…reloj._ ― reclama.

¡CLACK!

La caída de su lápiz provoca despertarse de golpe, como el efecto al soltar una liga. Automáticamente lleva la mirada al frente (pizarra) con atención, busca alrededor algún curioso y solo encuentra a sus compañeros totalmente concentrados escribiendo apuntes.

Al parecer es el único afectado por la semana de tareas, los demás se ven tan frescos como una lechuga.

Finalmente la clase termina, y él lo agradece saliendo a los pasillos

Entonces oye un tono que proviene del bolsillo izquierdo delantero de sus jeans. El ícono de mensaje resplandece en la pantalla de su móvil, notificando dos mensajes de texto. Y no, el no cuenta con el famoso "wassap, telegram,…" de moda entre los estudiantes. Es alguien poco anticuado con este servicio de mensajería.

Intuye que podría tratarse de Arthur, avisándole acerca del fin de semana. Lo cual no acierta, ve que el mensaje es de Gwaine avisándole que vendría a su facultad, el otro solo es un aviso de la compañía telefónica y sus estúpidas promociones mensuales, que al fin al cabo no le benefician en nada.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

―Gwaine… ¡deberías dejar de ser un flojo!― repara Merlín, sosteniendo sobre si mismo unas hojas. Estando recostado longitudinalmente sobre la banca del parque, meciendo la pierna derecha, con otra recogida como si formara un triangulo, cuyo vértice le sirve de apoyo para extender las hojas de Gwaine.

Mientras que el dueño de las hojas se halla de frente, sentado libremente en suelo.

―Que no es flojera…viejo. ― responde en un tono ofendido.

― Ya. Pero esperas que lo resuelva para mañana― continua regañándolo― ¿Porque todo tiene que ser a última hora?

― Porque es tan fácil para ti. Tanto que puedes resolverlo en una hora. ― asegura con una sonrisa.

― La próxima vez, que me cites en el parque. No me apareceré. ― añade con voz molesta. Aun que, solo este sobreactuando dramáticamente y consiga que Gwaine se ría en su cara.― Lo digo enserio. ― vuelve a recalcar.

― ¡Guau! Mer, despertamos con mal humor hoy.―le molesta, pero Merlín acaba de fulminarlo con la mirada

―Sigue así, sigue así… y― suspende la voz para abandonar su amenaza en el aire.

Merlín eleva su mentón, para observar de cabeza, a las personas, los arboles y el cielo siendo el piso y nubles blancas recorriendo lentamente y….ve algo que de pronto lo bloquea. Parpadea un par de veces, para definir lo que ve.

Conservan silencio tras reconocer a Arthur, que viene desde los pasillos, que recorre el parque.

Arthur le mira por un momento, con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en la comisura de sus labios.

― ¿Y? ¿Qué? ― menciono extrañado porque Merlin, dejo de hablar.

Al final pudo reconocer que es lo que tanto veía Merlín. Y prefirió esperar el momento.

―Nada― alega parpadeando para salir de su mutismo e ignorando aquello que vio. Pero aun conservando la vista dese esa posición incómoda.

Gwaine le mira extrañado, porque lo ha vuelto hacer. Fija su atención en Merlín, lo ve como si él se hallara bajo un hechizo, demasiado abstraído, para reparar en nada más de su alrededor.

― Sabes que es mala educación, dejar hablando a las personas.

―El burro hablando de orejas…― arremete justo cuando Arthur se les aproxima. Y elevando su cuerpo, con la ayuda de sus codos. Él les llega a mirar, para darles un saludo con asentimiento y son segundos que observa a Merlin.

― ¡Arthur! ― Gwaine corresponde el saludo. Merlín lo imita haciendo el mismo asentimiento pero con indiferencia. Tras ese intercambio se pierde de vista entre el gentío.

Vuelve a la realidad, como si no le hubiera afectado en absoluto aquello. Después de un par de semanas evadiéndolo, es el primer gesto que intercambia con él.

―Mañana por la tarde, lo tendré listo― añade blandiendo la hoja, levantándose de golpe de la banca para situarse frente a él.

Gwaine alza la mirada.

― Soy yo ó ¿Me estas ocultado algo? ― pregunta de repente, con un tono curioso.

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa.

― No, nada― responde en una octava más alta que su tono normal.

―Eres un mal mentiroso. ― le acusa, tomando su tiempo para pensar lo que va a decirle ― Se que soy el más despistado y el menos indicado. Pero nunca te vi actuar así con Arthur.

― ¿Tu también?― señala indignado, comparándolo con Gwen. ― ¿Ha sido Gwen?

― Nadie me lo dijo. Acabo de darme cuenta por mí mismo. Desde hace tiempo.

― ¿Y que es…?― Le miro atentamente, retando su respuesta.

―Actúas como si te gustara Arthur. ―repuso bufón.

Merlín aprieta los puños, arrugando un extremo de la infortuna hoja, y da media vuelta rápidamente molesto.

― Gwaine tienes fundido el cerebro por intentar resolver tu tarea. No están pensando.― puntualiza con frialdad, preparándose para irse.

― ¡Merlin! Solo bromeaba― Gwaine rápidamente le toma por la muñeca reteniéndolo en su sitio, provocando resistencia, solo para ayudarse a estar de pie.

―Gracias― añadió por él, por haber sido usado para levantarlo.

―Lo lamento. Ustedes…bueno no soy genial con las palabras. Pero ambos son amigos. Sea lo que sea resuélvanlo.

Merlín dedido a mirar las paredes, pensando a que es exactamente igual, a lo que dijo Gwen.

Tomando un tiempo para pensar en responderle. Camina en su compañía. Necesita demostrar todo lo contrario acerca de las su suposición. Quizás es notoria, tan notoria que no hay remedio que hacer uso de tácticas para desviar todo tipo de deducción.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Anteriormente de un sueño corto y despertares súbitos, despierta de repente con un sonido de una voz llamándolo por su nombre. Se incorpora y echa un vistazo a su habitación, hojas esparcidas sobre la alfombra al pie de la cama, envolturas de golosinas sobre la mesa, el viento ingresando por su ventana para recrear más el desorden.

Cierra los ojos al sentir un malestar, por ver aquello. Al abrirlos nuevamente reposa su cabeza sobre una almohada, no le importa que lleve la ropa de calle, o que el frio haya calado hasta sus huesos, lo único que le interesa es aquello que ve.

Pequeñas partículas visibles a través de los rayos de luz, danzando ligeramente sobre un eje tan imaginario para Merlín.

Ojala pudiera seguir imaginado o viendo a millones de partículas bailando, que tener que levantarse para lavar la ropa de cama, asear su cuarto y darse un baño.

Porque hoy siente que no tiene ganas de nada, pero de nada.

Tiene escalofríos debido a una baja de temperatura, extiende una mano para tomar el extremo de su cobertor. Dándole una sensación placentera, suave, e incitadora en seguir durmiendo.

― ¡Merlín!― pero de nuevo esa voz interrumpiéndolo consigo mismo.

Ya de pie, abre la puerta milimétricamente, para no revelar el desorden.

Gaius lo mira extrañado, alzando su típica ceja exageradamente móvil.

―Muchacho te han llamado varias veces ¿Por qué no contestas tu teléfono? ― La voz de Gaius sonaba distraída debido a que buscaba mirar atreves de esa abertura.

Inmediatamente busca entre sus bolsillo el bendito aparato, mira su cama, su escritorio, y repara sobre la última cosa abandonada a un rincón, cerca de la puerta de baño.

La mochila de un color azul marino, con el cierre abierto, como si vomitara sus cuadernos y retuviera su teléfono.

― Esta en mi mochila― contesta llevándose una mano para remover los cabellos de su nuca.

Un pequeño descuido al quitar la mano, es aprovechado por un pie en la abertura y uno segundo para entrar.

― ¡Entro un huracán a tu habitación! ¡Qué desastre Merlín! ― grita una vez que recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación.

―Ya Gaius, lo resuelvo luego. Pero dime ¿quién llamo?

― No dijo su nombre, solo pregunto por ti muy preocupado.

Chasquea la lengua harto, siempre recibe la información a media.

―Mira la llamadas perdidas…― dijo a lo último, cansado de seguir viendo el desorden cada de día semana. Y abandona la habitación― Límpiala cuanto antes. ― le grita de repente desde las escaleras.

Merlín ignora aquello, solo pensar que Gwaine es un desesperado por su tarea, cuando va directo hasta su mochila, para tomar su teléfono. Registra cuatro llamadas pérdidas de Gwaine y dos de un número desconocido.

Saliendo del menú, repara con la hora y la fecha. _¡Qué diablos!_ No cree las horas que durmió, si solo fue ayer que Gwaine le pidió ayuda, busca el último mensaje y la fecha es _¡Un Alivio!…_coincide con la de… que sigue.

_¡Maldicion! _ Acaba de perder la noción del tiempo, el día de ayer confundió retrasando un día. Y hoy es sábado, son 11:30 am, tiene un enorme trabajo de entrega, el cual si tiene suerte no requiere ser entregado hoy.

Pero primeramente debe acabar son sus obligaciones.

Y esencialmente, necesita una ducha.

Mientras esta bajo la regadera, su teléfono repiquetea sobre su cama. No solo una vez, son dos veces, hasta que del otro lado lo envía a casilla de voz.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Los rayos de luz despertaron a Arthur, porque se extendían directamente sobre su cara. Una mañana habitualmente tranquila, pero personalmente inquietante. Debido a que ayer tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarlo en los pasillos, pero desgraciadamente se encontraba acompañado de Gwaine.

Así que a primera hora se planeo llamarlo para hablarle acerca de mañana.

Van seis intentos, cuatro al personal y dos a su casa. En verdad le extraña dos cosas, una es que Gaius no haya podido reconocerle la voz, como solía ser, y lo segundo que Merlín no le conteste.

Es demasiado extraño, de no ser que sus sospechas sean ciertas. Pero lo ha notado, demasiado intenso para su gusto.

_Una de ellos es que cada vez que alza la mirada, él huye con la suya. Al caminar cerca de él, siente que debe evitar hablarle, o esperar a encontrarlo solo y atreverse a saludarlo con un ligera sensación de ser ignorado. Es abrumador por que no entiende que sucede en verdad._

_Y no va a rendirse fácilmente._

**Continuará**

_**N/A: **_Disculpas por la demora, pero semana de pruebas, exámenes y cosas.

Agradezco sus follow's y el review. Sé que no esta tan prolijo, bueno necesito un Beta, me urge un beta. Pero primero me urge escribir bien, tengo errores, pero poco a poco mejoraré. Así que cualquier crítica, comentario es bienvenido. ;)


	4. Come Home 4

**Parte I**

**Capitulo 4**

El resto de la madrugada lo pasa despierto, descifrando incógnitas por la repentina sensación de ansiedad y preocupación, un problema naciente en su subconsciente. Por más que cargue con tanto sueño, el revuelo en su mente no le permite dormir. Creyó que el asunto era por sus tareas atrasadas, ó la de Gwaine a un principio, por lo tanto se impuso a terminarla.

Pero aquello insiste en perdurar detrás de todos sus pensamientos. Cuya ansiedad se intensifica a medida que amanece y aun desconoce la causa.

Intranquilo por eso, realiza una lista mental, clasificando uno a uno, pero sin llegar a encontrar o dar en el clavo.

Busco maneras de ignorarlo, pensando en cualquier otro asunto con tal de alejar esa extraña sensación. Para él, que los domingos son por lo regular el día que despierta a dos horas antes del almuerzo, hoy se daría la excepción.

"6:45 am" se dibuja en luz roja, dentro de la pantalla del despertador.

Suspira, esperando una leve esperanza, de que este día llegara a ser tranquilo. No tiene muchas ganas de ponerse de pie, las sabanas envuelven cálidamente sus extremidades, la suavidad incita a su columna estar un tiempo más.

Aunque continúe pensando en ello, e indiscutiblemente la ansiedad es imaginariamente insaciable.

Tal vez es lo que Mr. Greoffrey, le hizo prometer para este día. Algo que por lo visto no cumplirá. Eso se lo debe a que Arthur no confirmo nada en la última semana; de hecho esperó un mensaje o una llamada. Y podría seguir esperando, pero las 8:00 am, señala que el tiempo de espera se acaba.

Y en realidad, esa es la causa del desvelo, tanto que darse cuenta provoca cubrirse la cara con una almohada y gritar dentro.

"Maldición" Era realmente eso. Lo que prometió y no cumplirá. Bien, en realidad no es su culpa, más de la mitad de la responsabilidad recae en Arthur.

Así que no tendría que preocuparse más y si la culpa persistía, se lo quitaría haciendo alguna actividad, como reparar el cuarto de baño.

Solo necesita un impulso para salir de su cama.

Sin embargo continua acurrucándose envuelto en sabanas y el edredón, parte de un extremo roza el piso de la alfombra.

Merlín piensa en su rutina habitual y dominguera, aprovechar el día afuera del jardín y a kilómetros del parque más cercano, o la piscina pública, pero por muy tentadora que sea, no le apetece por ahora, lo que prefiere es rescatar las horas de sueño perdidas.

No disfruta un minuto de sueño tras cerrar sus ojos, después que el repiqueteo molestoso alterase sus sentidos cortesía de su teléfono móvil, mas no tiene muchas ganas contestarlo, la mesa de noche está muy lejos, al fin cesa, eso le da tiempo para nada, hacer nada y congelarse en su sitio. Es la segunda oportunidad que insiste su movil y de mala gana, alarga su brazo para contestar.

― _¡Alo!_

― _¡Alo! ¡Merlin!_

La voz, ni el número son distinguidos. Y el sentido de la duda nace.

― _¿Si? ―_Contesta creyendo que se tratara de Arthur.

― _¿Eres tú? ¿Te escucho diferente? ―Le señala la voz, y obediente carraspea un poco para aclarar su garganta._

―_Acabo de despertarme ¿Quién… e…? ― Se arrepiente al dar explicaciones a un desconocido detrás de la línea. Pero al plantear la pregunta "Quien es" no se lo pone fácil para terminar de hacerlo._

― _A de ser por eso. ¡Hey! ¿No me reconoces? Bam-bi_

Aquello hace eco en su memoria, resumiendo su época preescolar, en lo más recóndito de su cerebro. Hace tiempo ó muchos años que nunca le había gustado escuchar ese apelativo. Pero la sola palabra lo lleva a pensar en el autor del nombre.

― _¿Will? ¡Will!_

― _¡Al fin! ¿Cómo has estado?_

No puede creerlo que estuviera en el _país._

― _¡Bien!, ¡bien! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo es que llegaste? ¿Estás aquí, en la ciudad…?_

― _Si. ¡Sorpresa!, estoy a nueve horas de viaje hasta tu casa ¡viejo!. Estaré por un tiempo en el pueblo._

La noticia lo lleva a levantarse de cama, embargado por la felicidad y la alegría. Hace bastantes años que no contaba con noticias, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Mucho antes que Arthur.

― _No puedo creerlo. ¡Will viejo amigo! _

― _Créelo, porque te aseguro que vendré a visitarte._

― _¿Cómo estás tú? ―_Pregunta a tientas de tratarse un cliché.

― _Vaya tengo muchas cosas que contarte―_Le menciona muy emocionado.

― _¿Qué haces? ― _

― _Preparándome el desayuno. ¿Y tú?_

―_Ya que acabas de despertarme. Desvistiéndome…_―!Damm!, ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?

― _¡Oh! ¡Por favor no lo hagas frente a la ventana!. ― _juega Will con un tono de voz alarmante. Merlin lo sabe. En conocimiento que va contra su físico.

― _¡Will! Déjame aclararte. ¡Que no! ― agrega histérico._

― _Debo imaginármelo. Un Merlín más robusto, pelos en todas partes, ¡Wow! Mer, ¿consideras afeitarte la espalda? Espantaras a las chicas si piensas ir a la piscina. ― _Continúa bromeando, imaginándolo verlo.

― _¡Will! ¡Ahórrate tu imaginación, quieres! ―_Exclama molesto_._

― _¡Bah! Por ello que vendré a verte._

― _Si. Así que…_

― _Bueno te llame por dos razones, una era porque llegue y la otra para probar si conservabas el mismo número._

― _Después de todo no eres un ingrato…― suelta dando un respiro._

La charla se prolonga entre tanto Merlin se cambia sujetando el teléfono entre cuello y hombro derecho.

― _Vamos ¡Amigo! No apliques eso conmigo. Si no, no habrá una tercera para confirmarte cuando vendré._

― _Bien, solo me alegra que llamaras._

― _A mí, que no te olvidaras de mí. ¡Bambi! ―Vuelve a picarle con el adjetivo._

― _Basta, ya no somos unos críos, deja ¡eso!_

― _¿Bambi? …Está bien bambi, dejare de decirlo bambi._

― _Te voy a colgar._

― _Ok bambi, yo también te extrañe y nos vemos pronto._

― _Dice una vez más… y… _

― _¡bambi!... ― grita alto y claro para luego escucharse el fuera de línea._

― _HDP ¡Te odio! …¡Me Colgo!_

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibuja en su rostro, luego de recorrer por toda su habitación mientras sujetaba su móvil contra su oreja derecha, termina apoyado en el escritorio, de brazos cruzados, después de lanzar su teléfono sobre la almohada. Permanece pensativo en lo siguiente, sobre limpiar el cuarto de visitas y reparar el baño.

Le toma tiempo para salir de su habitación, bajar las escaleras e ir directamente hasta la cochera y buscar la caja de herramientas. Al bajar se cruza con Gaius y unos _buenos días_, regresando recibió una mirada de extrañeza que se acentúa mas sobre lo que lleva en mano, mientras sube. Tuvo tantas ganas de contestarle _¿Qué?_ Pero lo reprimió hasta entrar al cuarto de baño.

El problema no era demasiado como para ser tratado por un profesional de plomería. Solo era cambiar la llave del lavabo y revisar uno que otro defecto. Descubrió que necesitaba cambiar la corta manguera de agua, tras abrir la gaveta donde se guarda los productos de limpieza, pero encontrándose, todo menos eso, con un mosquito muerto.

Analizo lo que necesitaría y que debía hacer.

Primero cerrar la bomba de agua que en particular afectara a toda la casa, dejando a Gaius sin agua en los próximos treinta minutos u horas, todo depende en darse prisa.

Bajo por segunda vez hasta el lugar donde se guarda las herramientas en busca de repuestos, y de paso cerrar la llave principal del agua.

― Gaius, necesito reparar mi baño. ¡Estaremos sin agua! ― anuncia al sentirse incomodo por la mirada de su tío.

― Que hiciste ¿Qué? ― Grito ― ¡Merlin!

― Solo será unos minutos._ ― _replico desde las escaleras_._

― Estarás seguro, de lo que haces ¿no? Si lo arruinas, llamo a uno y tú le pagaras

―Te prometo que solo serán unos minutos― repite pesadamente.

Gaius comienza a sospechar en contra de su sobrino, usualmente verlo hacer alguna cosa rara como aquello, era por razones que el solo sabía, pero la alegría que carga en el rostro va en contra. Sin embargo lo dejara pasar, por esta vez.

Sin pensar en lo que ocurre allá arriba, se dirige a la cocina.

Merlin coloca todo lo necesario a su alcance, y como el problema viene debajo del lavabo debe quitarse la camisa para no estropearla, quedando con su camiseta negra sin mangas, que suele llevar por debajo de su ropa.

Busca como recostarse acomodando su cabeza dentro de la gaveta, mientras su piel hace contacto con las baldosas frías.

•∕∕•∕∕•∕∕•

Bajo algunos materiales que preparó y vio necesarias para el viaje de 45 minutos. Aunque no está muy seguro si ira solo o acompañado, para hacer lo que le pidió Mr Geoffrey para el grupo de primer año.

― ¿Porque tan temprano?― Se acerca Morgana a su lado, revisando las cosas puestas sobre la mesa y su cama.

―Debo ocuparme de un grupo. Mr. Greoffrey, nos pidió ayuda para orientar al grupo de primer año. ― Le explico con tal de acabar con la curiosidad de ella. Porque no es cómodo sentir sus ojos sobre su nuca.

― "Nos" ―agrego perspicaz. Pero por la cara que hizo Arthur lo dejo estar. ― No olvides llevar un abrigo, las primeras semanas de verano son cambiantes. Que no te engañe el sol. ― Le advirtió luego de abandonar su puerta.

Arthur no tenía cabeza, para seguir pensando en su pequeño problema.

Se suponía que Merlín estaría listo, preparado, pero es un hecho que por las circunstancias, la incomunicación en esta última semana ha sido crítica. Ahora deberá pasar a recogerlo de su casa, haciendo una visita inesperada.

Le importa poco si va a quejarse o negarse, pero un Pendragon cumple su promesa y asi lo hará aunque tenga que amarrarlo al copiloto del auto.

Toma su billetera, el móvil, las llaves del auto, y un folder azul, que apenas se lee "_Cronograma_" en blanco sobre la tapa.

Un poco cabreado que Merlin no le contestara sus llamadas, si no puede contestar, al menos habría mandado un mensaje. Porque en verdad detesta hacer las cosas para el último momento, pero por las circunstancias se ve obligado hacerlo.

Lleva conduciendo durante unos veinte minutos hasta adentrarse a un vecindario conocido, familiar por razones obvias.

Gira en "U" para estacionar debidamente, teniendo en cuenta la casa de en frente, sin quitarla de vista impresionado consigo mismo en volver a verla. Camina bordando el jardín, viendo y recordando a cada paso, Sin darse cuenta contempla su antigua, igual de siempre, frente a la de Merlin

Sin más contratiempos cruza la angosta calle, sin percatarse de ser atropellado por un niño de siete años en su bicicleta. Arthur lo mira divertido, procede como si no le hubiera afectado el percance, sonríe al niño desmesuradamente.

Arthur siente que no tiene ganas de disgustarse, es como si el aire lo renovara con nuevas energías. Se siente tan bien, ver todo de nuevo.

Mientras contempla el jardín delantero de la casa, sus dedos se mueven involuntariamente ante la ansiedad, y la duda, quitándole el valor en continuar de continuar.

Sería muy infantil dar vuelta atrás, pero pensándolo es mejor esperar y ver cómo reacciona todo. Y esto lo inicia tocando generosamente el timbre.

•∕∕•∕∕•∕∕•

Continuará

**N/A:** Se que… debía subirlo hace meses, pero tuve contratiempos, mi trabajo, la universidad y mis tareas atrasadas. Y sobre todo buscando un beta, para que me corrija, pero siento que es una molestia. En fin, disculpen los errores.

El próximo capítulo está hecho, así que será este viernes, creo, o sábado. XD

**Gracias **por sus review 's, follow's, fav's, sobre todo por considerarlo interesante.

Porfavor, sus review's, todo lo que venga en ello, es bienvenido.


	5. Come Home 5

Parte I

Capitulo 5

El toque timbre desencadena el desequilibro armónico dentro de casa, dando lugar a Gaius abandone la lectura del libro, Merlin desvié su atención del lavabo, al sonido estridente. Tomándolos por sorpresa el simple llamado de la puerta, a tempranas horas.

Gaius se encamina para atender, pensando que deba tratarse de un vendedor, mientras su sobrino solo aguarda en su sitio, especulando en el hombre de mantenimiento.

No es justo que lo hiciera, cuando solo llevan 30 minutos y que prácticamente esté a punto de terminarlo. Es más, solo le falta dar con el último detalle, y mientras espera escuchar sus pasos al subir por las escaleras, regresa de vuelta a su labor algo molesto.

Pero lo que ocurre allí abajo no es como se lo imagina. Gaius está a unos pasos de abrir la puerta preparándose para recibir la inesperada visita.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Tocar, le produce un cosquilleo insistentes sobre la boca del estomago, una ansiedad electrizante en la yemas de los dedos, con solo ver girar el pomo de la puerta. Nada usual, pero no es como si nunca lo hubiera sentido alguna vez, y que jamás hubiera estado frente a una casa, si solo es la de un viejo amigo.

La puerta se abre revelando el rostro de Gaius, al verlo sus latidos aumentan contaba con que Merlin lo hiciera, ocupado en sus pensamientos recibe un inesperado abrazo, dejándolo vulnerable, para argumentar unas disculpas por presentarse sin avisar antes.

Gaius es un viejo amigo de su padre Uther, han pasado muchos años que no lo había visto, y ahora frente a él diciéndole que es bienvenido, no hay razón para temer.

Pensándolo mejor, es bueno que Gaius lo haya recibido después de todo, tal vez Merlin no lo hubiera hecho fácil.

Sin embargo es una desilusión no ver Merlin, ni en la sala, ni a la espera en los próximos segundos, cuando acepta sentarse en el sofá de cuero negro. El sofá es tan fungoso, tan mullido que le dan ganas de recostarse, renunciando de lado su objetivo de visita. No va a negar que cuando se despertó, traía sueño, por lo que tiene ocasión de caer.

Es increíble que realmente se animara a hacer esto, temiendo el luchar con tantas respuestas negativas a las que estaría expuesto. Una de ellas fue imaginar a Merlín negándose a ir, abandonándolo con todo el trabajo.

El solo pensar que llegara a suceder, palmea involuntariamente sobre sus rosillas, buscando la manera de calmarse y reiteradamente, necesitando apartar y distraer su mente. Sus ojos azules registran cada rincón y cada uno está resuelto a llevarlo a rememorar los viejos tiempos cuando eran unos críos.

Como el lugar favorito en el sofá de Merlín, escogido solo para jugar con la consola de videojuegos, no puede contener su sonrisa al inmortalizar cada uno de sus gestos, siempre le pareció muy expresivo e infantil y muy terco cada vez que alguien tomaba su lugar, era terrible verlo molesto haciendo uso de sus típicos pucheros.

Morgana no dejaba de recordárselo en cada oportunidad: "El se ve tan mono haciendo esto" con tal de sugestionarlo. Arthur nunca agrego una palabra luego de oírla decir. La verdad, siempre obvio ese detalle.

El no hacerlo, era por su pequeño trauma, una vergonzosa situación que lo llevo a no querer opinar nunca más. Cuando eran unos simples adolescentes hablando sobre cosas vánales, sobre quien poseía su mejor atractivo, y en uno de ellos fue a pasar acerca de los labios, opinando acerca de cada uno, en el siguiente turno fue sobre Merlin. Arthur pensó que decir "paso" pero la insistencia de miradas, al ser su turno, tuvo que responder de sin reparar antes en ellos.

Es increíble que recordar un dato bochornoso… es como si los recuerdos van de forma aleatoriamente a su cabeza, siendo puntos para ser trazados en líneas, donde al finalizar te das cuenta que se trata de un dibujo.

Él dedico a decir "Sus labios son bien parecidos…" con total indiferencia. Nadie le entendió al principio, ni Gwaine, Gwen, Percival y León, ni los demás, solo vio a Morgana dedicarle un sugestivo movimiento de cejas. Entonces Gwaine se atrevió a decir algo así: "Give your a Kiss!" En otro idioma. Fue horrible y más horrible verlos reír y que Merlin lo mirara escéptico.

Mueve la cabeza sin pensarlo, negándose a sí mismo por recordar aquellos tiempos, no porque resulte enrojecer su rostro por la mera vergüenza, está seguro de su autocontrol. Pero lamenta haberlo hecho y dicho.

Pasando de lado, debería reconocer que dedicarse a mirar la casa así, es de muy mala educación, pero la razón de hacerlo es que no ha dejado de parecerle muy acogedora, ni en la mayoría de las casas a las que se mudaba, llego hallarlas.

Gaius regresa de la cocina inesperadamente con una lata de gaseosa en manos, provocándole un sobre salto.

― Arthur, me disculpo. ―añade acercándole la bebida.

―No por mi está bien― Recibe viéndolo confundido por las disculpas.

―Olvide que Merlin bloqueo el agua en toda la casa. ― aclara con voz rasposa.

― ¿Merlín? ― Pregunta como si existiera otro. Se escucha extraño como si tuviera la culpa de ello.

― El mismo. Es inusual que se levantara muy temprano, para reparar el lavabo de su habitación. ―comparte con el su pequeña broma.

Aquello si le hizo gracia, pensar que Merlín no es el tipo de chico a que le gusta hacer este tipo de cosas.

― ¡Merlin! ― nombra sorprendido.

― ¡Demasiado, para ser verdad! ― concuerda con él ―Siempre suele quejarse de los deberes de la casa. Pero ahora, no sé que le ha picado para ofrecerse voluntariamente.

― Eso se ve prometedor. ― Arthur ríe un poco ante el comentario.

― Solo espero que dure.

― Podría aprovechar― sugiere divertido.

― Con mandarlo a refaccionar cada rincón de la casa. ― asiente aceptando la idea, resultando gracioso imaginar a Merlin trabajando.

Arthur para de reír mirando la hora, bebe un poco y fija el rostro de Gaius. Necesita como poder decírselo, sin ser descortés, pero verlo sentarse en uno de los sillones, le da una buena señal para hacerlo ahora.― Bueno quiero disculparme Gaius pero vengo por Merlin. Tenemos un trabajo programado para hoy ― suelta en una larga oración, le costó bastante, sobre todo porque al notar, que cuanto termina de mencionar a Merlín y un trabajo, lo manifestaba como irresponsable.

Ver a Gaius fruncir el ceño, sabía que no debía haberlo dicho de esta forma. Pero no tenía opción, para que comprendiera como un compromiso de urgencia. Le serviría si Gaius persuadiría a Merlin para ir.

― ¿Un Trabajo de la facultad?

― Sí. En realidad para ― dijo, sabiendo que el nombre provocaría cierto interés en Gaius. ― A un grupo de primer año. ― agrego por demás

― ¡Mr. Geoffrey! ― repite afectado.

― Si. El Decano.

Gaius suspira molesto por la noticia, al pensar que su sobrino este por desperdiciar la oportunidad de ganarse su voluntad de un viejo colega ― ¿En que está pensando, este chico? ― reniega en su contra, pasando la mano por su rostro ― ¡Ahora tiene sentido! ¡Muchacho irresponsable!― refuto, estaba claro porque desde temprano se ocupo en ir y venir de la cochera para reparar su baño.

Arthur se muerde el labio por el rostro de su tío, sabe que se ha ganado una reprimenda su amigo. Sería mejor hacer algo― Le llame varias veces. ¿Sabe si cambio de número? ― comenta con la idea de distraerlo,

― ¡No! ― responde con voz furiosa. ― Dame un minuto. ― Se excusa, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, pero Arthur lo detiene tocándole el hombro.

― No se preocupe. Si gusta ¿Podría ir por él? ― se ofreció esperando el permiso para hacerlo.

Gaius aguarda segundos para meditarlo seriamente. Esto no sería grato para su sobrino, pero tomando en cuenta su falta de irresponsabilidad, la mejor manera de cobrárselo, es darle un buen escarmiento por ello― Claro. Sube hijo. ¿La recuerdas..?―pregunta inconcluso pero Arthur asiente rapidamente― Gracias Arthur. ― Le da una palmadita sobre el hombro, dando media vuelta con intención de regresar a su lugar ― Mi espalda lo agradece mucho.

Arthur sonrie complacido desde las escaleras, luego que percibiera su leve desconfianza. Sabe que se merece después de aquellos años, claro que Gaius no es un hombre rencoroso, pero si es muy sobreprotector con su sobrino.

Y al contar con el permiso, regresa ese sentimiento al dar el primer escalón, al tocar los pasamanos de madera, tratando de aminorar la sensación llevando a un lado sus pensamientos. Cuya ansiedad e incertidumbre recorre a través de su cuerpo.

― Arthur. ― Voltea asustado hacia Gaius.

― Si ves que Merlín no lo tiene resuelto. Házmelo saber ¿De acuerdo? ―Arthur acepta con un asentimiento de cabeza, increíblemente eso detono la voluntad dentro para subir corriendo, pensando solo en la petición.

Arriba encuentra el pasillo, las dos habitaciones del lado izquierdo, la habitación y el baño del lado derecho. El roce de la suela sobre la suave alfombra reduce el sonido de sus zapatos, pero sus pasos son inseguros al recorrerlo.

Busca distinguir el detalle de cada puerta del lado izquierdo, y solo una de ellas está abierta, así que no tiene porque tocar.

Intenta no pensar demasiado al dar el primer paso dentro de la habitación. Desde allí sus ojos permanecen atraídos por el color de las paredes, los objetos, los muebles, las marcas sombreadas que contrastan con la pintura, todo lo ve dando una vuelta. Da un respiro, pero el aroma cala su sentido del olfato. Se siente extraño, sorprendido consigo mismo, al estar nuevamente dentro de la habitación, el cual dejo de tener un aire infantil.

Su conciencia le dice que lo mejor sería tocar, o anunciarse de algún modo. Pero si lo hiciera no tendría la oportunidad de explorar un poco más, cuando sus pasos lo llevan directamente hasta el escritorio, mirando con interés los objetos replegados y fuera de lugar. Voltea una vez sobre su propio eje, evaluando con detenimiento. La habitación no es muy pequeña, existe una buena distancia entre el escritorio y la cama, el mueble que ocupa al frente de la cama, el cual se halla adornado por figuras pétreas y portarretratos. Arthur se toma el tiempo de admirarlos con curiosidad, pero primeramente una fotografía llama su atención, luego la siguiente y otras. En cada una de ellas existe la misma persona con el cabello suelto posando cerca de Merlín.

No es apropiado hacer esto, lo sabe por la voz en su cabeza diciéndole que no está bien. Pero la otra es más fuerte, impulsándolo no solo a ver, si no a tomar entre sus manos la foto rectangular. Como si se tratara de una advertencia un sonido proveniente del baño capta su atención dejando de lado su cometido.

Parecería eterno el tiempo que duro desde que entro, pero de hecho solo fueron más de sesenta segundos.

Porque la persona que ve detrás del baño aun no ha notado su presencia. Se aproxima naturalmente hasta la puerta, allí a través de la ranura ve el cuerpo de su amigo recostado sobre el suelo, ocupado con una herramienta en mano, y escucharlo tararear una melodía. Esta tan cerca que la puerta se abre por inercia, sin rechinar.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

El pasar silencioso de los siguientes minutos, le confirma que nada va a pasar por su habitación, nada de lo que llego a imaginar.

Merlin se ve muy ocupado ajustando la válvula del lavabo, sin dejar de tararear una melodía aleatoria en voz alta.

Al terminar deja caer sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo por completo, mirando satisfecho su obra, provocando que la herramienta metálica golpeara sin intención la cerámica.

Verse a sí mismo descansando, no le place levantarse, es mas se siente a gusto con la sensación refrescante de las baldosas. Cierra los ojos para descansar un momento.

― ¡Vaya! Veo que asumes el papel "Del hombre de la casa" ― Añade la voz con socarronería.

Hubiera abierto los ojos a tiempo, al escuchar los pasos a pocos metros de su cuerpo. Pero quien osa hacerlo, no se hizo notar. Pero sobre todo reconocer la voz de pronto, la tranquilidad se rompe provocando asustarlo. El efecto es de inmediato cuando alza la cabeza dándose con el techito debajo del lavabo, retumbando en todo el baño.

― ¡OUCH! ―Da un alarido aguantando el dolor. Medio abriendo los ojos, escuchando la carcajada del rubio parado delante de la puerta de baño, viéndole como se soba la cabeza.

― Arthur… ¿Tu aquí? ―grito con horror y medio abatido por el dolor en su cabeza. ― ¿Quién demonios te dejo pasar? ― gruño.

― Es así es como tratas a tus visitas. ―

― No, pero si a los que intentan matarme de un infarto. No dejas de ser un imbécil

― Y tu no dejas de ser torpe― añade mordaz― esperemos que no te haya dejado más bruto.

― Pendragon de…― resoplo, dejando inconclusa su última palabra. ― ¿Quién te dio permiso de pasa.

Arthur le mira severamente ofendido.

― Gaius me dejo pasar.

― No le culpo. El ya no tiene fuerza como para echarte a patadas de la casa. Actuó diplomáticamente. ― murmura sarcástico, mientras buscaba ponerse de pie tras el golpe. Y aunque Arthur le ofreció su mano en ayuda, la rechaza ignorándola al momento de ponerse de pie por su cuenta.

Arthur cerró la mano, buscando recomponerse por esa respuesta. Y observa el rostro de Merlin, es notable su disgusto y su rechazo. Aunque su observación lo lleve a durar más de la cuenta, donde no contaba con detenerse a mirar involuntariamente las líneas de su clavículas, ni la forma definida de sus brazos, la prominencia de sus deltoides, ó el torso marcado que se ve tallado a través de la camiseta sin mangas, llamando su atención,

Si por poco queda idiotizado, agradece al click que hizo su cerebro para recordarle su orgullo.

― ¿Qué?― se quejo Merlín al tener los ojos fijos de Arthur― No he dicho nada malo. ― se defendió.

―Claro, pero si pudiera leer tu mente. Tendría razones― contraataco.

―Ya. ¿Solo vienes de visita? Ó a provocar matarme del susto, ó pelear verbalmente? Porque no voy a perder el tiempo contigo ―

― Ninguna. Solo venia a llevarte.

― ¿A dónde? Que yo recuerde no quedamos en nada hoy.

― Déjate de hacerte el desentendido. ― le regaño severamente―Os ayudarte con una palabra: Mr Geofrey

Merlin cierra los ojos tomando las cosas replegadas del suelo, guardándolas uno a uno dentro de la caja― ¡Maldición! Creí que no te aparecerías.

― No me vengas con eso. Que llame muchas veces. ― se defendió

― No lo creo. Espere tus llamadas, sabes. ―Le miro de lado, tomando un trapo pequeño para limpiarse las manos.

Pero la situación se torna incomoda, Arthur dedico a contemplar el trabajo del lavabo, echando a reí sutilmente.

― ¿Que es gracioso? ― lo mira con aprensión, tomando su camisa.

― Es que realmente lo lograras, con lo inútil que siempre resultaste en economía del hogar.

Aquel desagradable insulto, lo impulsa a darle con su camisa sobre la cabeza.

― ¡Vete!

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Que salgas! ― le grito, aunque no era necesario, pero tenerlo allí mirándolo divertido, lo irritaba― voy a cambiarme. ― se excuso más calmado.

― ¡Oh! ― fue lo único que atino a decir, mientras era conducido por la espalda, afueras de baño, creyendo que le dejaría ocupar una de las sillas del escritorio, pero el empujón duro hasta la salida de su habitación y el golpe de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él.

― ¡Hey! ¡Sigues siendo UNA CHICA, Merlin! ― ladro fuerte al encontrarse en el pasillo y se dio cuenta que Gaius podría oírlo, por lo que se arrepintió demasiado tarde.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Merlin bajo las escaleras seguido de Arthur, entretanto Gaius lo mira con decepción y severidad amonestadora, ladeando negativamente la cabeza. Si las miradas mataran el ya habría caído al final de la escaleras

Cabe destacar al sentir el alivio de salir de la casa, con Arthur adelantándose para llegar hasta su carro lujoso, no le gustaba para nada el verlo enfadado, pero su preocupación pasa a enojo tan solo imaginarse que irían en ese transporte, negando ahora él la cabeza.

― No crees que mejor sería mi camioneta. ― opina disconforme, mirando la nuca de Arthur.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial? ― responde con indiferencia.

― Bueno, nada. Pero considerando un viaje afueras de la ciudad…Y las carreteras no son solo asfalto.

― Lo consideraría, pero estamos retrasados Merlín.

― ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, porque arruinaría tu reputación.― arguyo con sarcasmo.

― ¡Podrías callarte!

― ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta? ― le reta.

― Una palabra más, y te meto en la cajuela. ― le amenaza con el dedo frunciendo el ceño.

― ¡Uh! ― responde sorpresivo, haciendo un gesto de burla. ― no sabía que estabas en tus días― murmuro bajito, sonriendo con malicia para sí mismo.

Arthur voltea de inmediato al escucharlo responder de aquella forma. Jamás se habían enfrentado así, era extraño que Merlin sea quien sonara molestoso.

Por su parte este, se mostro osado en abrir la puerta y arrojar su mochila sobre los asientos traseros. Dio una vuelta al carro para ocupar el asiento del copiloto, de malagana.

― ¿Terminaste, con tu escenita?

― Si― contesta con burla.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te molesta tanto ir? ― Pregunta incomodo.

Merlín lo miro unos segundos. Apunto de soltar una pullas suyas, pero prefirió contestar con su elegante humor.

― No. ¡Estoy feliz de ir contigo! ― sonríe fingidamente

Arthur no lo soporto más y le dio un golpe fuerte sobre el brazo. Espero oírlo quejar, pero a cambio recibió un puño sobre su pierna izquierda. Y la pelea se inicio dentro del auto.

Pero antes que acabaran por estrangularse, Gaius sale de la casa, cerrando fuertemente la puerta detrás suyo y dirigiéndose claramente hasta ellos.

Caminado al lado izquierdo del auto― Merlin ¿A qué hora crees que llegaras? ― se acerca a preguntarle. La pregunta lo lleva voltear a su derecha y esperar que Arthur respondiera por él. Porque es quien tiene en conocimiento la duración del trabajo.

Sin embargo no hubo señal, y para cuando regresa a ver a su tío, oye que abre la boca Arthur, pero demasiado tarde para su gusto, así que no le dejar hablar.

― Te llamare― le contesta sin más.

Gaius cierra los ojos no muy convencido, llevando una mano a sus bolsillos y extrayendo un pequeño objeto.

― Seguro Merlín― le extiende el móvil.

Después de aquella vergonzosa escena, Arthur encendió el carro luego de despedirse de su tío.

― Ya veo porque. ¿Deberías cambia de móvil? ― le hablo de improvisto, pasando tres manzanos para doblar y entrar a la avenida principal.

― ¿Porque? Aun funciona. ― se limito a responder.

―No lo creo, de lo contrario habrías recibido mis llamadas.

Merlin sonríe divertido, porque sigue picándole con ello.

― Que resentido eres…

•∕•∕∕•∕•

Recorren varios kilómetros en los próximos minutos y solo está el sonido del motor, del viento, y las bocinas de los motorizados que acompañan sobre la carretera.

Merlín lleva la cabeza apoyada en la ventana, llevando su mano debajo del mentón, observando sin apartar la vista. Poco a poco los edificios, las calles, los semáforos quedan atrás, y pasan a ser campos abiertos, casas en medio de extensiones verdes, y vistas desde muy lejos algunas colinas que conforman el panorama.

Y por nada del mundo quiere abandonar la vista de la ventana. Hay una razón y Arthur puede entenderla, lo que busca es escudarse, evitando a toda costa crear una conversación o cualquier tipo de preguntas, en medio de todo ese silencio, obligándolo a hacerlo.

Arthur no desaprovecho la oportunidad de voltear en su dirección, frente a cada semáforo, es inquietante ver a Merlin sumergido en su quietud, la forma en la que busca distraerse, al sentarse de una manera que le rehuyera a su presencia puede que no esté muy cómodo, su postura distaba desagrado. Pero no se daría por vencido, buscaría la manera de sacarle una sonrisa siquiera.

Es horrible y detestable la falta de comunicación, necesita un ente, necesita… Sus ojos captan gracias al espejo retrovisor, el folder amarillo. Aparta su mirada de la carretera, rápidamente para alcanzarlo, dejándolo sobre las rodillas del pelinegro.

― ¿Qué es esto?

―El cronograma. ― responde con amabilidad.

Merlin dedico a hojear la primera pagina, sin intenciones de prestarle atención, allí encontró la descripción y las horas de las actividades, los temas que abordarían, pero sobre todo le llamo la atención la hora. La dicha actividad iniciaba a las 10:30 am.

De haberlo sabido, habría tenido la oportunidad de desayunar, su estomago esta vacio gracias al rubio desesperado.

Refunfuño notoriamente, y Arthur quiso saber porque. Pero sabía que no se lo diría. Agradecía que solo faltara unos quince minutos más para llegar hasta el lugar.

•∕•∕∕•∕•

El lugar al que llegaron se veía repleto de tiendas de camping, automóviles y un bus enorme. Aparco cerca su automóvil, saliendo sin decir nada más que "Llegamos" a Merlín.

Arthur camina más despacio y mira con atención. Se hizo difícil distinguir a dos figuras, un par de estudiantes, el chico es alguien alto a comparación de la chica a la que sostiene la mano. No podría confirmar como es que presentía que ellos veían acercándose hasta él, pero lo sabía, lo veía en la forma que se abría paso con los demás estudiantes. En su atenta vigilancia, en la manera de sus movimientos pudo descifrar el rostro del muchacho, y una sensación de aprensión empieza abrirse en la boca de su estomago.

Merlín entrecerró los ojos, luego se encoge los hombros, esperando ver alguna chica de pelo rubio, a la que estuviera mirando Arthur. Continúa mirando, sin reconocer a la pareja de jóvenes acercándose hasta ellos.

Pasa a tomar su mochila de los asientos traseros, cuando la presencia del par de estudiantes se hace presentes. Así que opta por ser indiferente, para terminar de alejarse, pero olvidaba el folder y pega media vuelto. Sin pensarlo alza la mirada y encuentra la del chico.

―Arthur Pendragon, que gusto. ― se acerca diciendo, con el afán de estrechar la mano del rubio.

Merlin bajo la cabeza, luego que notara al chico acompañado de su novia, moviéndose detrás de él. Restándole importancia a la pareja metió medio cuerpo para alcanzar el dicho folder dentro del auto, y al tenerlo cierra la puerta.

― Hola Mordred… ― responde con cierto desdén al chico.

Pero la mención del nombre provoca no solo un sobre salto dentro suyo, ni no que llegase a regresar su mirada al joven.

No podría creerlo.

CONTINUARÁ….

N/A: Por fin logre publicar este capítulo. Hubo muchas, pero muchas trabas para no hacerlo tan pronto y quiero discúlpame a quienes sigue el fic, por lo tanto es más largo que los anteriores. Y ahora se viene mas…prometo que hare más interesante esto.

Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, al igual que críticas, Gracias a quienes dejaron Fallow's y Fav´s. Espero sus reviews, eso me animaría un poco más.

Bueno de antemano se los agradezco, y probablemente encuentren errores ortográficos, asi que disculpas por ello.


End file.
